Digital imaging enables taking a plurality of digital images comprising a desired target or targets in order to end up to a satisfying image. Often a target scene involves several persons, and this causes additional challenges in order to capture a satisfying image. A digital image should be captured at a moment when facial expressions (for example, all persons are smiling and eyes of all persons are open) of each of the persons are satisfactory. But, as the number of persons in a digital still image to be taken increases, the task of capturing a satisfying digital still image becomes more and more challenging.